Os Acontecimentos da Tarde
by Lady Carol
Summary: Essa Fic vem depois de MAIS UM DIA , William Roxton tem 8 meses agora, Please Leiam
1. Default Chapter

"OS ACONTECIMENTOS DA TARDE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é cria minha.  
  
Dois meses depois de "MAIS UM DIA"  
  
"Eu disse que ia soltar essa Fic toda de uma vez, mas resolvi ser sacana e cortar ela em duas partes. Hehehe ( Se vcs quiserem brigar com alguém briguem com a Lady K e a Lady F porque eu aprendi isso com elas)"  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
Parte 1  
  
"Marguerite"  
  
"O que é John?"  
  
Os dois estavam na sacada, Roxton estava sentado com Marguerite deitada com a cabeça no seu colo. Ele estava fazendo carinho na cabeça dela, e ela estava brincando com os dedos dele da mão que estava livre.  
  
"Não sei eu só estava pensando... você não acha estranho o nosso filho ser loiro."  
  
"Que isso agora John, está ficando doido?"  
  
"Não, só pensei, se o Malone estivesse aqui eu ia desconfiar." Ele falou bem sério. Marguerite levantou a cabeça do colo dele e olhou direto para seus olhos.  
  
"Que isso? Você esta brincando comigo não é? É genético Roxton, você deve ter alguém loiro na família ou até eu se soubesse quem eles são."  
  
"Como eu vou ter certeza? Um homem nunca tem certeza. Seu filho eu sei que ele é porque eu vi ele sair de você."  
  
"Ahhh sim, se ele não tivesse seu sorrisinho safado e o seu queixo, eu podia dizer que ele é filho do Challenger." Ela se levantou, e ficou de costas pro Roxton, e não viu o sorriso dele.  
  
"Quem sabe ele não é filho de um homem macaco..." Ele começou a rir da cara que sua mulher tinha feito antes.  
  
"Seu safado." Marguerite pulou em cima dele e começou a dar tapas nos braços dele, que só se defendia. – "Você fica fazendo essas coisas e eu fico acreditando, até parece que ele não é seu filho."  
  
"Ai Marguerite, que mão pesada." Ele segurou os pulsos dela. – "Eu sei que ele é meu filho, apesar dele ser mais parecido com você, você é muito boba..." Ele beijou ela.  
  
"Da próxima vez que você fizer isso vai dormir no sofá." Ela sorriu pra ele.  
  
"E eu tenho certeza de que meia hora depois você vem dormir comigo." Ele a abraçou e começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
  
"Convencido... UMA hora depois, não meia!!!" Os dois começaram a rir, mas pararam quando ouviram Finn gritando da sala. Marguerite correu sendo seguida por Roxton.  
  
"O que aconteceu Finn, é alguma coisa com William." Marguerite perguntou desesperada, mas logo se acalmou ao ver a cena.  
  
Finn estava segurando a criança no ar, com as duas mãos por baixo dos bracinhos dele, e com o rosto virado para o lado fazendo cara de nojo.  
  
"Eu acho que ele precisa ser trocado Marguerite." Finn respondeu mas sem se mexer do lugar.  
  
"Que isso Finn, precisa fazer esse escândalo todo?" Marguerite foi pegar seu filho. – "E não segura ele assim."  
  
O bebê estava fazendo beicinho, e ia começar a chorar por causa do barulho que Finn fez. Marguerite pegou ele no colo e começou a acalma-lo.  
  
"Shhh, tia Finn assustou você meu amor, a mamãe vai te trocar , ou melhor, mamãe vai dar um banho bem gostosinho, o que você acha?" Marguerite ia beijando a criança enquanto ia falando com ele. E Will já estava mais calmo.  
  
"Finn espero que você não faça isso de novo, fica assustando a criança com tolices." Roxton disse.  
  
"John, você pode pegar um pouco de água quente pra mim enquanto eu limpo ele?"  
  
"Claro, eu já vou levar meu amor..." E ele foi em direção a cozinha. Enquanto Marguerite ia para o antigo quarto de Roxton que agora era de William. Eles tinham deixado a cama lá, e só incluíram um berço.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
Marguerite deitou William na cama, e começou a limpa-lo. William chacoalhava os braços e as pernas no ar dificultando o trabalho de Marguerite.  
  
"Você nunca me ajuda com isso né!?!" O bebê ria como se estivesse entendendo tudo que sua mãe dizia, e Marguerite sorria também. – "Como alguém não vai gostar de uma criaturinha assim..."  
  
"Eu trouxe a água Marguerite." Roxton foi entrando no quarto.  
  
"Coloca na bacia meu amor, e seja um super pai e veja se não está muito quente." Roxton sorriu com o comentário dela e fez o que ela pediu.  
  
"Já pode trazer ele."  
  
Marguerite levantou da cama e pegou William que foi direto com as mãozinhas no seio dela.  
  
"Não meu amor..." Ela levantou ele "...ainda não está na hora de comer, e a próxima vez que você for comer, você vai tomar a sopa da tia Verônica."  
  
"Duvido, o Challenger disse que se você quisesse não precisava mais dar de mamar pra ele porque ele já está comendo coisas sólidas a uns três meses. E toda vez que ele quer você vai e da o peito pra ele."  
  
"Ah, John, eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso, enquanto eu tiver leite eu poço amamentar ele até quando eu quiser, mesmo ele comendo coisas sólidas. Ele é tão pequeno, talvez eu possa amamentar ele até completar um ano." Ela colocou William dentro da água e começou a lavar ele. Will batia com os braços e as pernas na água, que saía da bacia molhando tudo.  
  
"Quando o Will tiver um ano você vai dizer que é até ele completar dois. As mães são sempre assim, adiam as coisas até a ultima hora. Mas se até lá você continuar com os seios desse tamanho eu não vejo problema nenhum." Ele falou com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
"Jonh, pára, assim você me deixa envergonhada. Pega uma toalha pra mim." Ela levantou o bebê da bacia. Roxton foi pegar a toalha.  
  
"Ontem a noite você não parecia envergonhada..." Ele enrolou a toalha no seu filho, e Marguerite pegou o bebê e colocou em cima da cama e começou a seca-lo.  
  
"Jonh Roxton, você só pensa nisso?"  
  
"Quase sempre..." Marguerite não aguentou e teve que rir dele.  
  
"Pronto, agora já está limpinho." Marguerite cheirou seu filho – "Uhmm, que cheiroso que ele está, dá até vontade de morder." E ela começou a fazer cosquinha nele, que dava gargalhada. – "Olha papai, que cheiroso." Marguerite deu William pro seu marido que fez o mesmo que ela.  
  
"Marguerite eu vou ficar um pouco com ele na sala, você sabe que depois do almoço eu tenho que ir pro moinho com o Challenger."  
  
"Tudo bem, eu vou limpar isso aqui, avisa pra Verônica que eu já vou ajudar ela a fazer o almoço." Ela deu um beijo na testa do Will – "Cuida do papai filho." E os dois foram para a sala enquanto Marguerite foi limpar as coisas.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
Roxton estava sentado em um lençol no chão com William cheio de brinquedos, Verônica estava na cozinha arrumando o fogo, e Finn estava sentada em uma cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa folheando um livro.  
  
"Finn você não está lendo..." Verônica olhou pra ela que mudava de página a cada segundo.  
  
"Claro que eu to lendo Vê, você não tá vendo."  
  
"Então você é a pessoa mais rápida do mundo... se você não quiser não precisa ler esse livro agora."  
  
"Pô Vê o negocio é que o Challenger já tinha mandado eu lê esse livro e eu não li, agora ele fica pegando no meu pé pra eu termina."  
  
"Então é melhor você ler e não ficar folheando, você sabe que depois ele vai perguntar." Ela se virou pro fogão e Finn pegou o livro e foi pra sacada.  
  
"Verônica, olha." Roxton chamou.  
  
Ele estava ajudando Will a ficar em pé segurando as mãozinhas dele, que tentava andar, e fazia alguns barulhos com a boca. John soltava as mãos dele e ele conseguia ficar algum tempo em pé até cair de bunda. Seu pai ria.  
  
"Daqui a pouco eu acho que ele vai andar sozinho Roxton, ele é muito esperto."  
  
"Ele é meu filho Verônica, e vai ser um garoto precoce." Roxton ficava se gabando.  
  
"Ai, que babão Roxton." Verônica falou – "Mas você tem mesmo que exaltar sua cria, se não quem vai fazer isso pra você, além do que deve ser muito bom ter um filho." Verônica parecia estar ficando um pouco triste e começou a lembrar do Malone.  
  
"Você vai ter tempo pra ter vários desses ainda Verônica, apesar de que eles não vão ser tão perfeitos como o meu." Roxton falou brincando com ela, que começou a rir.  
  
"Seu palhaço." Verônica começou a pegar as panelas. – "Será que a Marguerite vai demorar muito."  
  
"Já estou aqui." Marguerite veio do quarto – "Meus dois homens se comportaram direitinho?" Ela deu um beijo no Roxton e foi para a cozinha com Verônica. – "Você vai trabalhar na horta a tarde Verônica?"  
  
"Se o Challenger não me pedir pra fazer nada eu vou..."  
  
"O George vai com John pro moinho, então você vai poder ir pra horta e eu vou te fazer companhia, eu e o William estamos precisando pegar um pouco de sol." Marguerite pegou um tomate e começou a picar, ela só fazia esse tipo de coisa na cozinha, Verônica não deixava ela chegar perto do fogão.( Por que será?)  
  
"E falar em George, onde ele está?"  
  
"E você ainda pergunta Verônica, ele está no laboratório como sempre." Roxton levantou com o filho no colo que já estava ficando agitado – "Acho que tem alguém com fome." Ele disse indo em direção as duas.  
  
"Quem? Você John?" Marguerite limpou a mão e pegou William.  
  
"Também..." Ele respondeu, Marguerite sentou no sofá e começou a abrir a blusa – "Ei você não disse que ia dar sopa pra ele?  
  
"Não deu tempo pra fazer John, depois ele come outra coisa."  
  
"Já vi que essa estória vai ser mais difícil que nós pensávamos..." Verônica pegou alguns pratos. – "Roxton coloca a mesa pra mim?" Ele pegou os pratos – "Marguerite se você parar de amamentar, vai ficar mais fácil pra você, assim você pode sair por aí sem se preocupar com Will, é difícil o dia que você passa da cerca elétrica..."  
  
"Quem disse que mesmo não amamentando eu ia largar meu filho por aí." Ela falou sem olhar pra Verônica, e Roxton fez um sinal com a cabeça pra ela parar, porque se não a Marguerite ia ficar emburrada.  
  
"Vê agente podia era i nadá, a Marguerite e o Will podiam vir junto. Melhor do que i pra aquela horta." Finn se jogou no sofá.  
  
"Gostei da idéia Finn, assim a Marguerite pode dar uma volta além de pegar o sol que ela quer. O que você acha Marguerite?" Elas ficaram esperando Marguerite responder. Ela olhou pro William depois olhou pro Roxton, que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.  
  
"Tudo bem, mas ao menor sinal de perigo..."  
  
"Vocês vão voltar." Roxton completou pra ela.  
  
"Tudo bem Roxton, nós não vamos deixar nada acontecer com eles..." Verônica o tranqüilizou – "Vamos comer? Finn vai chamar o Challenger."  
  
"Eu vou terminar aqui e depois eu vou." Marguerite anunciou.  
  
"Eu vou te esperar..."  
  
"Não John, você tem que sair, é melhor você comer, a Verônica e a Finn podem esperar por mim, você conhece o Challenger."  
  
"Ouvi meu nome?" Finn e Challenger vieram do laboratório.  
  
"Não é nada Challenger..." Roxton foi pra mesa, e Verônica trouxe a comida.  
  
Todos estavam na mesa comendo menos Marguerite que parecia que ia dormir sentado com William nos braços.  
  
"Marguerite" Ela deu um pulo – "Amanhã eu vou dar uma olhada no William, peso, altura essas coisas de sempre." Era Challenger falando da mesa onde eles estavam comendo.  
  
"Oh, tudo bem George." Marguerite ainda estava se sintonizando.  
  
"E vejo que você não fez o que eu pedi..."  
  
"Ahhh, George, você também não, tem algum problema em amamentar ele?  
  
"Não desde que você de comida pra ele também. Você esta me escutando?"  
  
"Não me trate como criança Challenger, e eu estou dando comida pra ele." Marguerite levantou.  
  
"Então está bem, não estou brigando com você, eu só quero saber, você pode continuar amamentando desde que dê comida . Eu me sinto avô dele e eu quero só o seu bem."  
  
"Tudo bem George, me desculpe. O John está de prova que eu estou dando comida pra ele." Marguerite olhou pro Roxton pedindo uma confirmação.  
  
"Ela dá comida Challenger, não na hora que nós pedimos, mas ela dá."  
  
"Marguerite eu fiz um bico novo para a mamadeira dele, depois passa no laboratório pra pegar."  
  
"Obrigada George, eu vou colocar ele um pouquinho na cama, arrumar algumas coisas pra nós levarmos Verônica, e já volto."  
  
Marguerite foi para o quarto e os outros terminaram de comer.  
  
"É impressionante Roxton como a Marguerite está se esforçando para ser uma boa mãe, á alguns anos atrás eu jamais imaginaria ela nesse papel." Challenger se esticou na poltrona.  
  
"Mal sabe ela que está conseguindo desempenhar o papel muito bem, ela quer dar pro nosso filho tudo que ela não teve George."  
  
"Você está pronto pra ir?" Challenger se levantou.  
  
"Sim, mas eu não posso ir sem me despedir da Marguerite se não ela me mata." Ele falou indo em direção ao quarto.  
  
"Não demora Roxton..."  
  
CONTINUA......  
  
O que vocês estão achando REVIEWS. 


	2. Parte 2

"OS ACONTECIMENTOS DA TARDE"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é cria minha.  
  
Dois meses depois de "MAIS UM DIA"  
  
Pessoal aproveitem que agora vai demorar um pouco pra eu mandar outra fic, meu computador está sem internet e a parada do disquete quebrou, agüentem até eu arrumar.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
Parte 2  
  
"Marguerite?" Ele falou da porta.  
  
"Aqui John!!" Ela estava colocando coisas dentro da mochila.  
  
"Eu já estou indo, tudo bem?"  
  
"Toma cuidado." Ela abraçou ele e depois o beijou.  
  
"Você também, você sabe que se acontecer alguma coisa da pra ouvir tiros da distância que nós vamos estar um do outro, qualquer coisa...Cuida do nosso filhote." Ele foi em direção ao berço – "Cuida da mamãe filho, e se algum homem chegar perto dela depois você conta pro papai."  
  
"Papa..." Ele sorriu pro Roxton, que lhe deu um beijo.  
  
"Eu não sei que horas eu vou chegar, vê se come antes de sair porque você ainda não comeu."  
  
"Você não é minha babá John." Ele sorriu pra ela.  
  
"Eu te amo..." Ele beijou ela de novo.  
  
"Eu também te amo!!.... Credo, parece que nós nunca mais vamos nos ver,"  
  
"Melhor eu ir se não o Challenger vai ter um ataque... divirta-se. E fica bem cheirosinha pra quando eu chegar."  
  
Ele saiu pela porta rindo.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
"Já terminou de comer Marguerite?" Verônica entrou na cozinha.  
  
"Terminei, você pode levar essa mochila pra mim? Eu vou ter que carregar o William."  
  
"Tudo bem, vai lá pegar ele, a Finn já está esperando lá embaixo."  
  
Marguerite pegou seu filho e as duas desceram para encontrar Finn. Quando elas chegaram na frente do portão Marguerite parou.  
  
"Tudo bem Marguerite, não vai acontecer nada." Verônica passou a mão nas costas dela – "Vamos?" Marguerite olhou pra ela e começou a andar.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
"Mas que droga Challenger, parece que passou um furacão por aqui." Roxton colocou o rifle nas costas, levantou o chapéu e passou a mão no cabelo.  
  
"Nós vamos ter que concertar tudo, se furar mais uma das hélices nós vamos ficar sem a cerca."  
  
"É George, então é melhor começar se não nós não vamos sair daqui hoje."  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
Quando chegaram no lago, Marguerite colocou um cobertor no chão e sentou em cima com Will. Verônica e Finn pularam direto dentro da água e estavam fazendo guerra de água. Marguerite deitou de lado ficando de frente para o William, que estava sentado mexendo em uma mamadeira vazia.  
  
"Quer água?" Ela perguntou na língua dos zangas. Então ela pegou a mamadeira, colocou água fresca e colocou na boca dele que começou a tomar.  
  
"Papa...." A criança falava.  
  
"Todo mundo é papai pra você, a mamãe está ficando com ciúme." Tudo isso ela falou na língua nativa.  
  
Finn parou e ficou olhando pra Marguerite.  
  
"O que ela está fazendo Vê?"  
  
"Esta falando na língua de zanga com ele, ontem ela estava falando em francês, ela disse que quer deixar ele familiarizado com todas as línguas que serão úteis pra ele."  
  
"Isso não vai causar um revertério na cabeça do garoto?"  
  
"Causar o que Finn?" Verônica não entendeu.  
  
"Não vai deixar ele confuso?"  
  
"Eu acho que não, a Marguerite não sabe todas essas línguas?"  
  
"E quem disse que ela não é confusa?"  
  
As duas começaram a rir e reiniciaram sua guerrinha.  
  
"Marguerite entra na água." Finn gritou.  
  
"Acho melhor não Finn..."  
  
"Vem Marguerite o Will vai adorar." Verônica chamou, Marguerite olhou para a criança que estava com a mão na boca.  
  
"Tudo bem..." Ela tirou suas botas, saia e blusa e ficou só com as roupas de baixo, tirou toda a roupa de William, ela pegou ele e entrou na água, que estava morna por causa do sol.  
  
"Quer nadar Will?" Verônica perguntou, pegando ele de Marguerite.  
  
"Cuidado Verônica." Marguerite não estava muito confiante.  
  
Verônica colocava a boca dentro da água e fazia bolhas, ele ria até não poder mais.  
  
"Papa..." Marguerite não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir, era a única coisa que o filho dela falava.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
"Mas que droga, Challenger está escurecendo e nós ainda não terminamos."  
  
"Calma meu velho, a casa da árvore é perto, e nós já estamos terminando, se escurecer dá para chegar lá tranqüilamente."  
  
"Eu só espero que a Marguerite já esteja lá, não quero ela andando por aí."  
  
"Roxton, você conseguiu domesticar ela, não foi?" Challenger não pode segurar o comentário.  
  
"Eu só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim..."  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
As garotas já tinham chegado em casa a mais de três horas. William estava dormindo, Verônica estava ajudando Finn com o livro e Marguerite estava gastando o chão da sala.  
  
"Senta Marguerite...Não foi você que disse que o Roxton não sabia a hora que ia chegar?" Verônica tentava tranqüiliza-la, mas já estava apreensiva. – "São oito horas agora, daqui a pouco eles estão aí, o moinho é perto."  
  
"E se aconteceu alguma coisa Verônica, e se eles estiverem feridos, e se...."  
  
"Marguerite está tudo bem, se eles não chegarem eu vou atrás deles." Verônica a interrompeu porque sabia onde ela ia chegar. – "Por que você não vai descansar um pouco e..."  
  
"NÃO, eu vou ficar aqui esperando, eu vou ficar sentada está bem." Ela interrompeu Verônica e sentou no sofá.  
  
"Ei Marguerite o que você achou do passeio hoje?" Finn mudou de assunto, e Verônica se surpreendeu, ela nunca fazia essas coisas, Finn estava sempre boiando "Parece que ela está aprendendo." Verônica pensou.  
  
"Eu gostei muito Finn, nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes, eu vi que perdi muito tempo dentro de casa, Will adorou tudo, acho que eu tenho que sair mais por ele."  
  
"Acho que ele vai dormir a noite toda agora, cansado do jeito que ele estava." Verônica sorriu pra Marguerite que deu um sorriso curto e olhou para o elevador.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
Duas horas depois o elevador começou a subir, Marguerite que estava babando o sofá, deu um pulo e correu pro elevador. Roxton e Challenger tinham chegado.  
  
"JOHNNN...." Ela abraçou ele, depois o largou e deu um tapa no braço dele – "Você me deu um susto, nunca mais faz isso..."  
  
"Mas que recepção..." Roxton falou e ia largando suas coisas. Nisso Verônica e Finn também apareceram.  
  
"Por que vocês demoram tanto?" Marguerite esperou uma resposta.  
  
"Nós tivemos um contratempo." Challenger respondeu.  
  
"Raptors?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
Roxton foi pra sala, e estava andando todo torto.  
  
"John, você se machucou?" Marguerite correu pra ele.  
  
"Eu cai da escada Marguerite!"  
  
"Meu Deus John, você está ferido?" Ela começou a revistar ele procurando por cortes, fraturas ou qualquer tipo de ferimento, ela já estava quase tirando a roupa dele, quando ele a segurou.  
  
"Calma meu amor, está tudo bem, você está me envergonhando."  
  
"Desculpa, senta um pouco aqui."  
  
"Acho melhor não."  
  
"Por que? Você parece cansado."  
  
Challenger começou a rir, Roxton olhou pra ele e fez uma cara de bravo.  
  
"Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual nós demoramos mais para chegar!" Challenger falou e continuou a rir.  
  
"O que? Eu não estou entendendo..." Marguerite olhou para o seu marido pedindo uma explicação que não veio dele.  
  
"É que quando o Roxton caiu da escada..." Challenger respirou fundo pra não rir – "Ele caiu de bunda no chão, e com isso, ele não anda direito e sentar pra ele não vai ser uma coisa muito agradável por um bom tempo."  
  
Finn, Verônica e Challenger riam que se acabavam, e Marguerite não resistiu e foi contagiada. Roxton olhou pra ela sério.  
  
"Desculpa meu amor é que...." E ela não conseguia parar de rir.  
  
- "Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso, vocês ficam rindo porque não foi com vocês." Eles tentaram parar um pouco – "Eu vou tomar banho." Roxton se virou e foi na direção do banheiro. E quando ele começou a andar torto todo mundo se liberou e não conseguiu mais parar.  
  
=o) ----- (o=  
  
No quarto Marguerite estava deitada de lado e Roxton de bruço, ele estava nu, porque ele disse que até a roupa fazia doer. Marguerite estava segurando a mão dele, e os dois estavam conversando.  
  
"Você não me disse ainda como é que foi no lago."  
  
"Foi muito bom John, William parecia estar gostando muito, ele chegou em casa dormindo de tão cansado."  
  
"Que bom que você gostou meu amor, vê se agora não fica mais enfiada dentro de casa." Ele tentou se mexer mas desistiu quando sentiu uma fisgada. – "Isso quer dizer que a sua tarde foi de longe, bem melhor que a minha." Ela sorriu e começou a passar a mão na cabeça dele.  
  
"Coitadinho..." Ela beijou ele e ficou com rosto encostado no dele.  
  
"Meu amor você pode me tampar com o lençol?"  
  
"Claro..." Ela pegou o lençol e colocou em cima dele – "Pena, eu tinha ficado bem cheirosinha pra você." Ela suspirou no ouvido dele.  
  
"Ahh mulher, não faz isso comigo, só porque você sabe que a única parte do meu corpo que mexe está virada pro colchão."  
  
FIM 


End file.
